Fire, meet Ice
by Yellow of the Leaf
Summary: Crimson Red. He is the most feared pirate in the East Blue. He is the person who brought two people together by fate. Mana and Monkey D. Luffy. They are opposites. Fire and Ice. They have different goals. Revenge and protect. They have the same enemy. But if they are two polar opposites, how will things work out? Formerly: "What's Underneath The Melted Ice" No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Green! The one and only! I'm part of the Yellow of the Leaf crew. (I still don't see why she had to name it after herself.) I'm writing a new fanfiction for you One Piece lovers! YAAA!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Green: Hey! Luffy! Gimme back my piece of meat, jerk!**

**Luffy: *Stuffs in face* Try gettin' it back now!**

**Green: *Grabs Luffy by the legs. turns him upside down and shakes him* Give it back! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, GIMME! Oh, oops! This is the disclaimer...*Drops Luffy* I don't own One Piece. Please don't sue me!**

**Luffy: *Stuffs his face with Green's meat* This is good!**

**Green: LUFFY! I MADE THAT MYSELF! *Punches Luffy in the face***

**BTW: This story takes place somewhere around after Luffy defeated Arlong.**

* * *

**Who Are You?**

_**I met a pirate today! He was lying in the grass and I bought him home. He said he was Luffy! I think I'm so lucky! I got to see the guy who has a 30,000,000 bounty on his head! He asked me my name, but, I didn't know what to tell him. I wish I didn't say I hated pirates though. I think pirates are amazing, but I just hate "those" type of pirates. I should have told about me, but I guess I didn't want to get him in more trouble...**_

She sighed. The town felt so empty, now that everyone was forced to go join pirates. "Pirates." She said, scornfully. "Why do I have to be the only one to be able to stand up to them." It wasn't a question. Because you're like you're just like your father, her mother would say. Why can't anyone else be like her father? She wished her father was still alive. "Might as well go for a walk in the forest. I'm bored anyway." She walked out the gates. Ice appeared around her foot. She took a deep breath and stepped again. The ice didn't appear. She sighed. She ran into the forest. A cool breeze blew through the trees, it was a calming sensation and she remembered why she loved the forest so much. She knelt down and picked a purple flower. She smiled. But, then, the flower froze. Her expression darkened. She stood up and held the flower in her hand. No use letting a good flower go to waste. She kept running through the forest. She instantly lightened up. "Heehee!" She didn't even notice the boy who was lying on the ground in front of her. She tripped over him and fell on her face. She sat up and looked back at the boy. Her eyes widened. He was at least seventeen or sixteen. Maybe even fifteen. He wore short blue trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. A straw hat was a few inches away from him. It was tore up and bent up. She crawled closer to the boy. He was wounded and was bleeding. His finger twitched a bit. She crawled closer. "Uh...Hello?" She poked him in the cheek. Frost appeared there. She panicked a bit, but, then, she took a deep breath. She poked him again. His eyes squeezed closer and he let out a small grunt. He needs help. She lifted his arm and hung it around her neck. She stood up and dragged the boy along with her. She picked up the straw hat, too. Don't freeze him. Don't freeze him. Don't freeze him.

-At a house-

She placed the boy on the bed. "Uh..." I was never really good at this stuff. She opened the drawer next to the bed. She pulled out some bandages and medicine. She sighed. Do you put the medicine first? Or the bandages? Duh, it's the bandages. How will it help to put medicine on top of bandages? Wait. I think it's the other way around...I just love to confuse myself, don't I?

-A few hours later-

Luffy sat up. "Ah! That was a good sleep!"

A girl walked into the room. "Hey! You're better!"

"Huh?" Luffy was confused. "Who are you?" The girl had orange hair that was up in a high ponytail. A small section of hair was on each side of her head and they were curled. Her eyes were light brown. She wore a white, long sleeve vest, that cut off half way. A blue top was underneath it. Her shorts were blue with purple splotches and her boots were up to her knees and they were black.

"You were hurt." The girl continued, ignoring his question. "I found you in the forest."

Luffy's stomach growled with hunger. "I'm starving!"

The girl smiled. "I have some food."

"Awesome!"

-At the table-

The girl sat on the table, watching him devoir the fruit, soup, and all the meat.

"Thish shtuff ish good!" Luffy's mouth was stuffed with food.

"Thanks." The girl said. "You sure eat a lot!"

"You cook almost as good as a guy in my pirate crew!" He exclaimed between mouthfuls.

"That's cool." She let the words sink in for a little bit. "You're a pirate?!"

"Yep!" Luffy stuffed the rest of the food in his mouth.

"There's nothing I hate more than pirates!" The girl blurted. WHY COULDN'T I THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY?!

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Pirates forced all the people in this village to join them!" The girl said, scornfully. "And, they were going to burn it down." Well, I hate those pirates.

"If the pirates took all the villagers then why are you still here?" Luffy asked, out of pure curiosity.

"I resisted." She said, plainly. "Then, they just left."

"I that doesn't make much sense to me." Luffy put his hand on his head. Then he looked around in alarm. "Where's my hat?!" He jumped out of the chair and searched around the room. "Don't tell me it's gone!"

The girl jumped off the table. "Wait." She ran out the room and shortly returned with his straw hat. Luffy snatched the hat and put it on his head. "It was all scratched up so I fixed it."

"Thanks!" Luffy smiled. "Oh, ya. I didn't tell you my name, right? It's Luffy!"

"What?" The girl seemed alarmed. "The Straw Hat Luffy. The guy who beat Arlong?" Am I that lucky?

"Yep!" Luffy said. "What's your name?"

The girl stiffened. "The hold Marines are after you!"

"So?"

"If I tell you my name, then, you'll be in more trouble than you are now!"

"Why?" Luffy was confused.

"They're after me, too." The girl admitted.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head.

"She's here! You won't leave until you search every inch of this place!"

"Crud." The girl grabbed Luffy by the wrist. "Let's go." She dragged Luffy along with her. They ran out the door, only too be confronted by a huge amount of Marines.

"Stop!" They said in union. "Put your hands in the air!" They pointed their guns that the two.

"Run!" The girl let go of Luffy and pushed through them. Luffy followed.

"Stop them!" They fired their guns. But when they reached the girl, they fell to the ground. Luffy looked at the bullets on the ground as he ran pasted them. They were covered, in ice!

"Ice?" Luffy whispered to himself.

"Bullets don't work!" One of the Marines yelled.

The girl grabbed Luffy by the wrist again. "Hurry up!" She ran faster, literally, dragging Luffy across the dirt ground. Luffy's wrist felt numb, as if it were encased in ice. He looked at his wrist. His eyes widened.

Literally?! This girl was encasing his wrist in ice! "Hey! You're freezing me!"

She didn't really care, by the looks of it. They rushed out the gates. Every footstep the girl took froze that spot. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Stop!" The Marines followed.

"Go away!" The girl shouted. Suddenly, a wall of ice trapped the Marines.

-In the forest-

They stopped deep in the trees. Far from any Marines. They panted. "They...they're probably not after us now."

Luffy used his teeth, and tried breaking the ice around his wrist. "You could have covered someone else's wrist in ice!"

"Sorry." The girl panted. "I just freeze things when I don't think about it. That reminds me, why were you in the forest? And, why were you hurt?"

"I guess I forgot." Luffy said.

The girl fell over. "What?!"

"Well, I think I was fighting this person and he pretty much beat my ass." Luffy jumped up. "My crew was kidnapped by him! We have to rescue them!" He added, "But, first, what's your name?"

"Shouldn't we work on finding your friends first?" The girl asked.

"Come on!" Luffy insisted, "I wanna know!"

"Uh..." The girl started turning red. "Can you just forget about me?"

"Huh?" Luffy was confused, again. "Why?"

"I just... want you to forget everything that happen here today!" The girl told him. She froze Luffy's feet to the grass. "Don't follow me." She whispered, regret filled her voice. Her eyes were watery.

Luffy tried lifting his feet, but they wouldn't move.

"Hey! You didn't tell me you name yet!" Luffy sighed. As his head hung, a small shiny light caught his eye. A small bead of ice. There were more leading the way for were that girl was going. "What are those?"

_**I wish I held back my tears, he should catch up to me soon. I hate this curse. Maybe I should just go to the nearby town. Maybe, I'll lose him.**_

* * *

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How was that? Please review! This is Green! See ya next chapter!**

**I need to learn how to sign off. Hey Yellow! Can I steal yours?**

**Yellow: NO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is Green! Did you miss me? No? Okay. Well, I'm writing another chapter so too bad! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't actually laugh like that, but I can on here! Ah, I love the internet. Enough of that. Let's get to it!**

**Wait, before I forget…**

**Thanks to:**

**AnimeObsessionGirl4ever: First of all, love your username XD Secondly, thanks for the motivation! Thirdly, I will keep writing.**

**Hiraikoneko: Thanks for the support! I'm glad you took time to read it!**

**More Thanks:**

**TehBdog (Follow and Favorite)**

**kayleesu (Follow and Favorite)**

**Now, Before I get all sappy and stuff, let's get to the chapter!**

Truce

* * *

_Only saying this once. 'Unknown' isn't my name! Also, WHY DO I HAVE TO TEAM UP WITH HIM? Live really hates me._

* * *

She hated this town. For more reasons than one. Why did she have to run to this dump? Her wanted poster was hanging on every wall of every bar, market, restaurant. Heck! There was even a Marine Base here! It had to be this town. She had to run to _this _town.

"My stupidity is going to be the death of me." She whacked her forehead. "Okay. What now?" She hid behind the allyway wall, peering around the corner. "Well, I guess I have to go to that base, reek some haveck, steal some info on Sunshine Island, and get the _hell_ out! Yosh!" She climbed up the wall and jumped onto the roof of a building. Quickly, she made her way across, to the base. She dropped in front of the gate and busted her way inside. The alarms started to go off the the marines gathered in the front training ground to faced the ice user.

"Be careful men! She has a devil fruit!" A captain yelled.

"Devil Fruit?" The girl smirked. "Sorry, I'm not a Devil Fruit user. Just cursed." She jabbed her foot into the ground, sending ice across the ground, freezing at least twenty of the soldiers in ice.

She started running past the marines and into the base. "Stop her!"

She laughed little heartedly. This was going to be fun.

She came to a to path hall. "If I remember correctly, the right is the kitchen. So the left must be the offices. Right!" She sent ice lining straight down the left hall and slid down it.

"Captain's office!" She skidded to a stop. She kicked open the door and ran in. She ransack the cabinets and files. "Island. Island. Island." Her eye crossed a file that said 'Island of Sun'

"Got it." She grabbed it and jumped out the window.

"After her!" The and some marines crashed into the office.

The girl landed on the ground and ran through the streets of town, laughing and smiling. She finally got it. _I'm finally going to go out on an adventure! Finally going to get my revenge._ She was going to find Sunshine Island. She was going to go to the sea.

* * *

Luffy panted. It was so HOT here! In the forest it was nice and cool. Here in this town, it was so HOT! Maybe it was because his rubber body, but he hated it! "Too...hot…" He treaded across the street, panting. She looked to his right and saw a sign that said 'Restaurant'.

"FOOD!" Luffy dashed into the diner and sat at the front bar.

"What do you need, sir?" The bartender came up and stood in front of the starving pirate.

"Lots of food!" Luffy cheered.

Luffy looked around and saw the same wanted poster posted on every wall. It had a picture of a girl with orange hair on a battlefield. It looked like the girl he ran into the other town. It said her name was Unknown. Unknown is a weird name. "Why is she called that?"

A girl ran into the restaurant after that, panting and smiling. "Hey! Bar guy!" She jumped up onto the seat next to Luffy. "Food! On the double! And, can you tell me where to get a ship? Or a boat! I don't care, something that floats on water!"

"Alright, wait. Want some water, you two?"

"YES!" The two shouted.

"Here." He set two cups down in front of Luffy and the girl they both drank the cups clean, holding the water in their mouths. They turned heads to look at each other…

They spat the water out at each other. "IT'S YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?" Unknown asked, more like shouted.

"THAT'S MY QUESTION!" Luffy yelled.

"Why'd you follow me here!?" Unknown asked. She jumped off her chair and ran out the door.

"Hey!" Luffy jumped off his chair and raced after the girl. "Help me find my NAKAMA!"

* * *

"Why are you following me?!" Unknown ran down the streets, with Luffy on her trail.

"HELP ME FIND MY NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA?"

"COME ON!"

"NO! I'M GOING ON MY OWN ADVENTURE!"

"PLEASE!"

"I'M NOT HELPING YOU!" Unknown yelled.

When Luffy finally caught up to her she created ice along the street and skidded across to the harbor. Luffy slipped and slid, face first across to the harbor. 'Unknown' jumped onto a medium sized boat and started paddling it away.

"HEY!" Luffy stretched out his arm and crash landed on in the boat.

"Why do you keep following me?!" Unknown pointed at him.

"Help me find my nakama!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I have my own things to take care of!"

"Like what?" Luffy asked, more curious than demanding.

"I'm going to find someone."

"Like who?"

"Why should I tell you?" Unknown asked.

"Because I asked."

"I'm looking for a pirate and his crew." Unknown sighed, she clearly lost, "His name is Captain Crimson Red. Well, most people call him that."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"He's also known as Bloody Dagger." She explained. "He goes around and raids villages and kidnaps people. He carries around nothing but a dagger and he can use it to slice peoples heads off if you piss him off."

"Sounds like a bad guy." Luffy said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, now, leave before I throw you off the boat." Unknown said. She swung her foot back, obviously no joking around. A split second before her foot made contact with his face he yelped and held his hands open in surrender.

"Hey! I can't swim!" Luffy exclaimed.

That simple sentence peaked her interest. "Why?"

"I have a devil fruit power." Luffy explained, the girls foot was still at least a centimeter from her target.

"Devil fruit?" The girl placed her foot on the boat's wooden floor. "Oh, I know those."

"Wait, you have a devil fruit power right?" Luffy place his right hand on his hat.

"Let call it a curse." The girl sat down, her legs crossed.

"Curse?" Luffy asked. "Like some bad thing?"

"You can say that." Unknown lied down. She elbowed the wooden board and ice appeared. "I can spawn ice."

"COOL!" Luffy's eyes visibly turned to stars and he stared at her. "You have you come with me, Unknown!"

"No way!" She shouted. "Wait...Did you just call me Unknown?"

"Yeah!" Luffy had his big, usual smile on.

"Are you mental or something?!"

"What's mental?" Luffy asked.

"Forget it." So called "Unknown" muttered. "My name is Mana."

Luffy tilted his head. "So your full name is Unknown Mana? That's weird."

"UNKNOWN ISN'T MY NAME!" Mana growled at him, her temper was on fire. She took a look at Luffy's right hand that held crystal clear orbs of ice. _Those are my tears._ "Hey, Luffy." She started. "What's in your hand?"

"Huh?" Luffy opened his left hand and the orbs rolled out of his palm. "Oh, I followed them and they lead to the village you were in."

"Oh." Mana's eyes clouded. She quickly snapped back. "So… how long are you going to stay on my boat?"

"Uh… until you agree to help me find my crew, I guess." Luffy shrugged.

"I'm going to find Crimson Dagger, okay?!"

"I thought it was Bloody Dagger." Luffy tilted his head again.

"Who cares!" She threw her hands into the air, obviously not making it a question. "He has too many damn names anyway!"

"Like you?"

"My name ISN'T UNKNOWN!" Mana was literally screaming now.

"But your poster said so!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That's why I hate the navy." Mana growled. "If they don't know your name they just put Unknown as the name and it pisses me off."

"Crew." Luffy said. "Help me find my crew."

"FINE!" Mana yelled, to get out all her anger out. Here she was, sitting in front of the guy she's wanted to meet since the news came out, and now she wanted to punch him in the face! Rotten luck, rotten luck, rotten luck… "So, describe the man."

"Uh…" Luffy thought for a moment. "He's a pirate, I think. He has black hair, a dagger, red eyes, hmmm… he's pretty violent, too. He almost chopped off my arms because he wanted to taste my blood on his blade." Luffy shivered.

Mana's eyes went wide. "He...he sounds like Bloody Red."

"You mean Crimson Red?"

"Shut up." Mana muttered. "If your friends were really kidnapped by Crimson then we're headed towards the same place and we have the same enemy." There was a small paused. "Okay, we join alliances for now. But, you better not get in my way of killing the bastard."

"Sure, just help me find my crew." Luffy said.

"Okay, we'll call it a truce." Mana held out her hand.

Luffy held out his hand too, and they locked. "Truce."

* * *

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! How was that? Please review, fav, follow, hell, do what you want. I don't have control over you. Also, give me some advice! I would love to hear your opinions! Just don't go around swearing and going all psycho if you thought Luffy was out of character or something. Just tell me how to fix it. I won't feel hurt so don't be shy! Criticize me to your heart's content! Just don't swear and that kind of stuff. It solves nothing. SWEARIN' AIN'T COOL!(Blue reference)Anyway, enough of that stuff. Hope you guys had fun reading and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh...So, after I posted chapter 2, I went outside for a few minutes and when I come back I see that I gained 100 views...you guys are awesome. I also gained reviews from SugoiAuthorToBe and a Guest.**

**Answers to:**

**SugoiAuthorToBe: Thank you! I feel like this is going to be a 20 chapter or so story, so we might get to the battle with Crimson Blood or whatever (screw it) soon. Look out for it! Also, I found the idea of your character interesting, you should write about it.**

**Guest: Firstly, thanks! Secondly, I was going to reveal Mana's name later, but it felt weird calling her Unknown over and over again. Unknown is a weird name... That was the old title to the second chapter. Also, I thought it would be hilarious to have Luffy mix up the two names. Maybe it's just me XD**

**Anyway! Let's get to the chapter!**

**Sunshine Island, Lost Friends, Brothers, and FOOD!**

_Yeah, look at me! Sailing with a bottomless pit!_

Mana looked down at the water of the ocean. She looked back at Luffy, who looked more bored than the boredest person in the world.

"So," Mana tried to start a conversation, "What's your crew like?"

"Well," Luffy started, "There's a former pirate hunter that carries three swords," He counted with his fingers. "There's a navigator girl that really likes money and oranges!" He chirped. "Then there's a really go cook! Oh! And, we also have a liar!"

"You have a...unique crew." Mana sweat dropped. "What are they like?"

"Well, Zoro, the swordsman, likes sake **(or booze)**, napping, and he wants to be the best swordsman in the world! And, he has a really bad sense of direction! Nami, the navigator, is good at stealing, and she's a really good navigator. She can tell just by looking if a winds are coming, a storm, stuff like that. She wants to draw a map of the world. Sanji, the cook, he's obsessed with girls, he want to find the All Blue. Usopp, the liar, well, he can be cowardly sometimes, he's a really good sniper! He wants to be a brave warrior of the sea!" Luffy had his huge smile on.

"That's cool." Mana said.

"So, Mana." Luffy stared at the papers rolled up in Mana's hand. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Mana looked at the papers. "Oh, it's information on the Island of Sun."

"Island of Sun?"

"Also known as Sunshine Island, this island has been lost since three years ago. It just mysteriously vanished and no one has ever found it since." Mana explained. "But I have a reason to believe Crimson has found it and has put his base there."

"But, why?" Luffy asked.

"Because no one can find it!"

"But, why?" Luffy scratched his head, his hat hanging behind his neck.

"I don't know!" Mana threw her hands into the air. "People are idiots!"

"So, we're going to that island?" Luffy asked.

"You bet!" Mana cheered.

"Where is it?"

"According to the location it was in, before it disappeared, it was near an island called Thunder Isle."(1)

"I see." Luffy crossed his arms and leaned against the sail of the medium sized boat. "So we need to find Sunshine Island, free my nakama, then kick Crimson's ass."

"You make it sound a lot easier than it actually is." Mana chuckled.

"Hey, you're laughing." Luffy pointed out, with his big innocent smile.

Mana's cheeks turned a light red. "So?"

"I don't know." Luffy said, innocently. (2)

_He's so innocent for a pirate, so care free. That's the kind of pirate I want to be._ But, Mana couldn't tell if he was faking or really like this. "Luffy, are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Luffy asked, putting his straw hat on his head.

"Like...so care free."

"Uhhh…" Luffy thought for a moment. "Not always because at midnight, I'm afraid the huge mouse trap Sanji put in the kitchen will get me when I'm trying to take my meat and return it to it's rightful spot in my stomach." Luffy put his hands behind his head.

Mana sweat dropped. "I see…?"

"Do you have any friends?" Luffy kept his smile on. But, for a second, Mana sensed something that sounded sad in his voice.

"Uh…" Mana thought for a moment. _Yolo. _(3) "Yeah, I have a friend named Hannah." _Had._

"What's she like?"

"Hm...She's pretty level headed, smart, and always the person to get us out of trouble." Mana smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Mani." Hannah whispered. "This isn't a very good idea." The two girls were on the roof of a house in the village._

"_Come on, Hannah! This'll be awesome!" Mana held the bucket of water in her hands and Hannah held an open bag of rice flour. _

"_Mani, Grace is going to be mad." Hannah whispered, tilting the bag of flour more down, as if she was about to let go any second. Hannah giggled._

"_Yeah, yeah." Mana made her hand but a fanning motion, as if she was blowing the thought away. "What can she do? Tickle us to death?"_

"_Yes." Hannah replied bluntly, with a mischievous glint in her eyes._

"_You want to do it, too." Mana pointed out._

_Hannah shrugged. "I guess your right."_

_The door below them started to open. "Here it goes." Mana was ready to toss the bucket._

"_One… two… three!" Hannah dumped the bag of flour over a figure coming out the house, and Mana poured the water over the flourized figure._

"_WHAT IN HELL'S NAME-?!" The figure screamed. That was the cue for the two girls to jump off the roof and run down the streets laughing their asses off as a sticky, dough figure chased after them._

_End of Flashback_

"So what happened to her?" Luffy asked. Mana wondered if she hear empathy in his voice.

"She died." Mana replied, bluntly, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Okay." Luffy crossed his arms. His stomach growled. "Are we at another town yet? I'm starving!"

Mana tipped over. How can someone just lighten up a mood like that? He was either extremely positive or extremely idiotic.

"Hey! Is that an island up ahead?" Luffy stood up and pointed to a flock of closely packed birds."

"That's a flock of birds." Mana sweat dropped. _Extremely idiotic. _

Luffy pouted. "That sucks." Then he knocked his fist onto his palm. "I know! Let's eat them!" He grabbed the sail and stretched out his rubber limbs.

"Gomu Gomu no...Rocket!" He towards the flock of birds, a few seconds later, the birds started separating and panicking, as they flew away. Mana sighed. Luffy was reckless. How can someone live with him? It must have taken a few chains and steel to keep him under control. Then again, wouldn't he just break them? A minute later, Mana saw something drop out of the sky. Something huge. It's shadow lumed over the medium sized boat and engulfed it in darkness.

"What the hell?!" At those words the animal squashed her like a bug.

"Huh. Where's Unknown?" Luffy was standing on top of the giant bird that he had just caught. He put his hand above his forehead and scanned little space left on the poor boat. "Unknown!"

"I'm...down here you...idiot!" Mana crawled out from under the huge bird and let of a puff of relief. She quickly ran up the bird and knock Luffy on the head. "You think I'm immortal or something?!"

"Ow! That hurt even though I'm rubber!" Luffy fell on his butt and held the bump forming on his head. "You're punches are like Ace!"

"Ace?" Mana questioned. "Fire Fist Ace?" She kneeled down in front of Luffy.

"Yeah! I don't know where he is right now though!" Luffy laughed.

"What relationship do you have with him?" Mana became more curious than she should have been.

Luffy smiled. "He's my big brother!"

"Brother?!" Mana exclaimed. (4)

**(I actually considered ending it here but some people would want to kill me. So… pleasedokillmeI'magoodgirl! Anyway, ONWARD!)**

"Wait, wait, wait." Mana held her hand in a stop hand sign. "You're telling me that Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, is your _OLDER BROTHER_?!"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered.

"Okay," Mana put her hand on her forehead. "This is getting a little insane. I'm going to get a fever."

"Are you sure it's not just because you're thinking?" Luffy asked. "Thinking can give you fevers."

"That's just your logic." Mana muttered. She stood up. "Now, before I blow out, what are we going to do with this?" Mana pointed down at the huge bird they were standing on.

"Uh, cook it I guess." Luffy patted the bird.

" How do you expect me to do that?" Mana asked. She wasn't the ideal cook that someone would want.

"Sanji always found a way." Luffy said.

Mana sighed and looked at her map. "Well, there's an island not far from here. It's suppose to have some great sights and chefs."

"Really?!" Luffy grabbed the map. He started to look confused and flipped the map side ways. "Where is it?"

Mana stepped next to Luffy to see the map. "So we're here." Mana pointed at a spot near the bottom left corner of the map. "The island is here." She moved her finger a bit a small dot indicated an island. "It should take us at least another hour to get there."

"Okay, let's get sailin'!" Luffy threw his hands into the air.

"I'm starving…" Luffy groaned.

"We're almost there." Mana ensured.

"Are you sure, Unknown. It feels like we've been sail forever."

"It's only been 40 minutes and for the last time, MY NAME ISN'T UNKNOWN!" Mana exclaimed.

"I'm gonna starve to death." Luffy slumped down onto the huge bird.

"Yeah, yeah." Mana muttered. "Just 15 more minutes. Geez."

Luffy just moaned in response.

"What's that?" Mana put her hand up to her forehead to block the sun as she stared after a ship.

"Is it the island?!" Luffy jumped.

"No." Mana sweatdropped. "It's a ship."

"It might have food!" Luffy prepared to launch himself, but Mana grabbed his arm and held him back.

"If you want your food we need to sneak in, so they won't stop us." As the ship approached, the pirates notice the small boat and some guy appeared at the head of the ship.

"OI!" The man called. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"We want some food!" Luffy called, waving.

Mana knocked him on the head, steam coming out of her fist. "Shut up." Then she called to the man. "We're lost! Some directions would help!" _I hope I didn't get rusty on my lying._

"No we're n-" Mana knocked Luffy on the head again.

"Why don't you come onto our ship and we'll tell you!" The man shouted down.

"Thanks!" Mana smirked. Luffy suddenly understood what she was planning and snickered. The man let down a rope ladder and the two climbed up. Mana winked down at Luffy, the wink saying, "_We'll get your food and a bigger ship so hold your bottomless pit of a stomach." _

As Mana and Luffy jumped over the railing, onto the ship, the two looked at each other, smiling, the smile said, "_I'm ready."_ Mana immediately froze the deck of the ship, along with the feet of some crewmates, and the supposed "captain".

"What the hell?!" The captain yelled.

"Luffy, hurry up!" Mana pushed him forward.

"Got it!" Luffy ran down the deck with his fist in the air, yelling, "FOOD!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The captain yelled.

Mana chuckled. "Let's just say that we're ransacking you of your grub."

A few seconds later, Luffy came up to the deck and plopped over. "There's no food." He moaned.

Wait, wait, wait, wait. This was a huge ship with, like, 40 people and there was NO food?!

Mana turned to the captain's frozen body. She made a smirk that sent chills down the pirate crew's spine. "Your crew is crazy."

CRASH! Mana punched the man across the deck, into the sail. He was lucky to be alive.

"Captain!" The crew shivered.

"Hey Luffy." Mana looked over at the "dying" teenager.

"What?" Luffy moaned.

"We're taking the ship." Mana winked.

Luffy jumped up. "Okay!"

**CRASH!**

**BAM!**

**BONK!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey Luffy! I can see the island!" Mana called, back to the groaning, rubber man.

"Really?!" Luffy jumped onto the head of the ship and peered out. There indeed, was an island. And, there was a town, a big one, too. "Yeah! Food, HERE I COME!"

Mana sighed and smiled. Luffy was… and interesting person.

**DONE! GOD! FINALLY! Two chappies in one week. I'm just trying to make the most of it because next week I'm gonna be gone, so yeah. Not coming back till' the week after that.**

**Sorry 'bout the weird, cliche ending. I had no idea how to end this thing.**

**(1) I'm terrible at making names for islands. So… **_Pleasedon'tkillmeIhaveabadsenseofimagination!_

**(2) First little cute moment with Luffy and Mana. Still no pairings. Sorry guys, when I try romance, it ends up like this…**

"I love you."

"Uh, okay..."

…**..Yeah. **

**(3) Does Yolo even make sense anymore. I still have no idea why I put it there.**

**(4) I don't know. It just reminds me of the end of Episode 94 when everyone yelled "BROTHER?!" By the way, that episode was just hilarious.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter. **

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why is it that every time I post a new chapter I gain about 100 more views in only 3 minutes? You guys are awesome! And, remember how I said that I couldn't post any chapters this week? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I lied. Well, not technically, but it turns out that I can bring my laptop! Woo woo! So for those, who thought they finally got rid of me...TOO BAD, I SHALL TORMENT YOU FOR LIFE!**

**Disclaimer: Oh...I forgot this in the other chappies, didn't I… well, I feel like being a cat right now. There. Now, before Eiichiro Oda is after my ass, I'll be hiding in Yellow's zombie apocalypse shelter.**

**Anyway, ONWARD!**

**A Weird Town, Lots of Grub, And Memories**

"Pirates! Pirates are coming!" The villagers ran their separate ways for safety.

"Pirates?" The mayor asked. He headed towards the dock. There was, indeed, a pirate ship heading towards the village. "I wonder why they're here. Pirates usually don't come to the village."

Mana dropped the ship anchor into the water. They were at the dock of the village. "Luffy, we're here." She shook the sleeping pirate's shoulder.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up. "We're here?"

"Yep."

"Hello, pirates!" A man yelled.

Mana jumped onto the head of the ship and looked down at the man. "Hi!" She waved down.

"What are your demands?" The man asked.

Mana tilted her head. "Demand-?"

"FOOD!" Luffy jumped off the ship and raced into the village so fast that he could have set the ground on fire.

The mayor's jaw dropped.

"Luffy! Wait!" She jumped off the ship too, and landed next to the mayor. She sighed and bowed to the mayor. "I'm sorry about my friend's behavior. He can't control his stomach very well." Then she started chasing after the rubber maniac. "LUFFY! WAIT!"

The mayor just stood there, dumbfounded. Are really they pirates?

"Luffy!" Mana called.

"Gomu Gomu no...ROCKET!"

"What?" Before Mana could react, a body slammed into her, sending the two whirling into a restaurant and out into another.

Mana held her head with one hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She looked around. Luffy was engraved into the wall, upside down. Mana walked over to Luffy.

"That was so cool!" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah." Mana smirked, "So cool."

CRASH!

Steam came out of Mana's fist. "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

Luffy gasped for air, a huge lump formed on his head. "Sorry…" He groaned

Every person in the restaurant gapped at them. Mana's cheeks blushed a bit with embarrassment. "We're very sorry for disturbing your meat. Please forgive us."

All the people started whispering to each other and Mana's face had a expression of embarrassment, annoyance, and anger. Mana dragged Luffy by the wrist, out of the restaurant. "We're leaving."

"Food~" Luffy groaned, quietly.

Mana and Luffy walked down the streets of town. "I swear, you're so stupid."

"Hey, I found a restaurant." Luffy pouted.

"And, you put a hole through it." Mana added.

"And, that." Luffy muttered.

Mana sighed, "Whatever. Let's just buy some food, rob that ship over there," Mana pointed at another ship at the harbor, "And, get the heck out of here."

"Yeah. But, we need so mea-"

"Stop right there pirates!" Luffy was cut off by a man's yelling.

"You can't escape." A bunch of thugs started appearing around Mana and Luffy.

A man held up two wanted posters. "Monkey D. Luffy. 30 million beli. Unknown. 39 million beli."

Mana growled. "Did you just call me Unknown?" Her aura was on fire.

The thugs gulped. "So, what if I did?" That set Mana off.

"MY NAME'S NOT UNKNOWN!" Mana punched the man in the face with enough force that sent him through a building. The man's face had froze at the impact of the fist. "I'M MANA, YA' HEAR, YOU ASS?" She panted in anger.

"Wow, so you just reveal your name like that?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

Mana perked up, her face was red. "Well, who cares?!" She held up her fist. "He was a jerk!"

"That made no sense." Luffy pointed out.

"You want a piece of it too?!" Mana growled.

"Men!" Mana turned her attention back to the thugs. "Attack!"

"AHHHHH!" The thugs charged towards the Mana and Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no...Whip!" Luffy stretched out his leg, whipping half of the men to the side, crashing into another building.

Mana smashed her foot into the ground, creating a mini crater, in contrast, sending ice across towards the thugs, freezing them to the ground.

As Luffy's leg came back around, it whipped the frozen thugs into a wall, unconscious. "That wasn't very fun." Luffy complained.

"Tell me about it." Mana started walking down the street again, with Luffy tailing behind.

Mana heard a growl come from Luffy's stomach. "Food…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mana did a face palm.

"Thish ish good!" Luffy was stuffing his face.

"Luffy,we need to go soon." Mana was sitting at the counter, along with Luffy. She leaned on her right arm, looking at Luffy, marveling at the huge amount of food that was being devoured.

"Right" Luffy stuffed more food in his mouth.

Mana gave him a look that asked, "Ready to dine n' dash?" Luffy nodded.

Mana and Luffy looked at the bar tender and bowed their heads. "Thanks for the food." Luffy stuffed some of the food in his mouth. Mana grabbed a bag (that had appeared outta nowhere) and scooped the food in it. "Let's go." They both said at once, and charged out the entrance.

"HEY!" The bartender yelled. "YOU HAVE TO PAY! STOP THEM!"

"Luffy, ship! Hurry!" Mana jumped up onto the head of the huge ship, Luffy followed shortly after. "Get the sail!" Luffy swung up and untied the sail.

"I got the helm!" Mana yelled. And, they were out on the ocean again.

"I'm so bored!" Luffy moaned.

"Me too." Mana sat down against the railing of the ship.

"I thought this would be more fun, because the ship looks like Merry Go." Luffy sat next to Mana.

Her cheeks turned a light pink.(1) She started to whisper.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

Luffy looked at her, then smiled.

Mana kept whispering.

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_

_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_

_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_

_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_

_Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

_Warera kaizoku, umi watteku_

_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo_

_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_

_Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase_

_Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo_

_Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

_Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_

_Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo_

_Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

_DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta_

_Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_

_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._(2)

"You know that song?" Luffy asked, still smiling.

Mana nodded, still slightly embarrassed, singing in front of someone. "I sing it when I'm bored, sad, or anything like that." She turned her head away a bit, her eyes looked back, "You know it, too?"

"Yeah!" Luffy he fiddled with his strawhat. "I heard Shanks' Crew sing it before."

Mana perked up a bit. "You know Akagami?"

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed. "He came to my village when I was seven."

"You seriously have to be the luckiest person in the world." Mana's eyes widened.

Luffy took off his strawhat and looked at it. "Yeah."

Flashback

"_Pirates! Pirates are coming!" A villager yelled._

Pirates? _Luffy hid behind Makino's leg, most of the villagers were gathered around the port to see the pirates. "Makino." Luffy tugged the green haired woman's long skirt. _

"_Stay behind me, Luffy." Makino shielded Luffy behind her, with her hand._

_One of the villagers gasped. "Look at that flag! It's Akagami no Shanks! One of the most feared pirates at the Grand Line!" All the villagers started panicking._

_Mayor Woop Slap stood at the front of the port. "Let's see what they want. Then, we'll act."_

_As the pirate ship reached dock, most of the pirates gathered on deck of the ship, a few over then jumped off, onto the deck._

"_Hello." Woop Slap said, his voice was tense. "This is Fushia Village. I am mayor Woop Slap."_

"_Hello." A man with red hair said. "I'm Akagami no Shanks, this is my pirate crew."_

"_I know who you are." Woop Slap snapped. "Now, what do you want? If you want money, we'll give you all of it, just leave us in peace."_

_Shanks chuckled. "We don't want anything, old man."_

"_Then why are you here?" _

_A tall man with black hair, tied up on the end, stepped forward. "We just came here to cool off, and relax. Life on the Grand Line is tough."_

_Woop Slap was taken back by the answer. _

"_Ya' see, we kinda ran out of sake_ _**(you know what? Call it sake or booze, I don't even care anymore.)**_" _Shanks explained._

_A wide man appeared behind Shanks, biting down on a piece of meat. "I would have lasted longer, boss, if you didn't have a drinking contest with Yasopp."_

This guy's a total drunktard. _Luffy concluded, as he listened to the pirate's convesation._

"_Don't remind me." A man did a face palm. _

"_Anyway," Shanks continued, "We wanted to know if you had a bar around."_

_Makino nervously stepped forward, "I own a bar in town. If you want, I can take you."_

"_See Benn? I told you!"_

"_Do you promise you won't harm anyone?" Woop Slap asked._

"_Old man, just take us to the sake and you'll think we're not even here." Shanks promised. "Now, to the bar men!"_

"_AYE!" All the pirates jumped off the ship and rampaged towards the bar. _(3)

End

Mana pointed at the strawhat in Luffy's hand. "Is that Shanks' hat?"

"Uh, yeah." Luffy said. "How-?"

"I saw that Shanks was wearing one in his wanted poster, it looked the same." Mana explained.

"Oh." Luffy said.

"I've alway thought of being a pirate when Hannah was still around." Mana said. "But then… well, when pirates attacked my village and killed her, I've hated them ever since."

"Pirates killed her?" Luffy's eyes widened.

Mana gave him one short nod.

Flashback

_A pirate held down Hannah by the neck._

"_Hannah!" Mana was lying on the dirt street. She was too weak to get up. "You coward! Let go of her!" Mana gripped the metal pole in her hand_

"_This will teach you brats not to mess with pirates, from now on!" The pirate lifted the sword and..._

_Hannah smiled at Mana. "Mani…. Thank you."_

"_NO!"_

_Red. Everything was red. Hannah's red blood. It was just them. Mana used all the strength she had left to stand up and walk towards her dead friend. She kneeled in front of Hannah. "Hannah." She nudged Hannah's shoulder. "You can't be dead." She nudged the body again. "Come on, get up." Mana's voice cracked. A white bead of ice fell from her eyes. Mana was frustrated. Frustrated that she couldn't even cry real tears for her friend. Frustrated that in the last moments, she could only watch. More beads hit the ground._

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

"No! That's so cool! You have to do that again!"

"Hey, Mani."

"Yeah?"

"Let's form a pirate crew of our own one day!"

"Sure! Let's do it!"

"Mani… Thank you."

"NO!"

_Mana cried. She cried. "Binkusu no sake wo," She took in a deep breath, " Todoke ni yuku yo, Umikaze kimakase namimakase. Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu. Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta." _One more time, just one more time. I want her to hear that song again. _Mana looked up at the cloudy sky. "Crimson Red. I'm gonna hunt you down."_ (4)

End

"But," Mana smiled, "Now I know that not all pirates are like that."

Luffy looked at her.

"Because, since I met you, I finally know that." Mana said.

Luffy looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Shishishishi."

Mana smiled back. "You know, you're not that bad, Monkey D. Luffy."

**God damn, two chappies in a row! I must have something wrong with me... I put in some little cute moments in this thing even though I didn't notice, too. Ha.**

**(1) Again, NOT a romance! No, just no! Besides, in my opinion, One Piece isn't about romance at all. It's more, the adventures and meeting friends.**

**(2) Just sayin'. I think Bink's Sake is one of my favorite songs. It's somewhere up there. I thought that I had to include it sometime.**

**(3) All credit for this memory idea goes to HeroR, okay? This is from the story called Mist of Memories. It's in the favorite section of the Yellow of the Leaf crew. Check it out!**

**(4) Now we know why Mana hates Crimson Whatever His Name Is, so much!**

**Anyway! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back. And, the best thing ever just happened. **

**SOME FINALLY GAVE ME SOME FREAKING ADVICE! YEAH! Seriously, is it that hard to get some criticism these days?**

**Answer to:**

**Guest: About the romance thing, I might be doing it some other time. But! Not this story. The Yolo thing… I don't plan on writing it ever again. It's just weird. Anyway, thanks for the advice! You just made my day. *Dances around hotel room like Chopper* Glad you're liking it so far!**

**Zany Dragon (Guest 2): About Bink's Sake, I'll translate one verse for you.**

_**Going to deliver Binks' Sake!**_

_**Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!**_

_**Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!**_

_**The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !**_

**You can find full translations at the One Piece Wiki**

**About the romance thing… eh, maybe. Luffy has the power to change Mana. She seems like the one to be keeping to herself, she doesn't trust very much. She knows how to have fun, you might have seen that, because of the dine and dash part. I guess she saw a potential in Luffy that made her feel more comfortable around him and more open. If this was a romance then I would say that there may be a chance. But, then again. If they did love each other, that would become pretty chaotic...**

**Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed! You guys are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda has not hunted me down, so I'm happy. But just incase, if Eiichiro Oda shows up and asked you if you know who I am *whispers* Just say I'm in another universe. *wink wink nudge nudge***

**NOOO! I missed updating on Luffy's birthday! GOMENASAI LUFFY!**

**Luffy: No problem.**

**Green: Oh. Okay.**

* * *

**Fishing, A Town, An Unexpected Encounter, And A Weird Mist Thingy!**

Mana stepped out from below deck. It was morning and the sun was just above the horizon. She had kicked Luffy to go catch something to eat. She knew she probably made a terrible mistake. Knowing Luffy, he would probably catch a gigantic sea king she'll had to find some away to cram it into the kitchen and cook it, out of Luffy's demand. Sometimes she just loved to make herself regret things. Mana sighed. A puff of mist appeared near her mouth. The air was flesh and chilly. No wind or mist though. It was calm. Mana leaned against the railing, staring at the sea on the other side of the ship. She liked peaceful times, like this. No distractions, no movement, no sound. It was all peaceful, and sunny, and quie-

CRASH!

Well, not quiet anymore.

"Luffy?" Mana walked around to the back of the deck. There was a huge hole and a huge fish on the deck. "Uh, Luffy?" Mana called. She looked over the railing, into the ocean. "Did he fall in?"

She looked back at the fish. "I don't think so."

"Fish!" Luffy jumped up from below deck, out the hole. "Mana! Cook the fish!"

BONK!

"Owwwww!" Luffy held the bump on his head.

"Don't scare me like that, you moron!" Mana threw her hands into the air. "I thought you felt in!"

"Fell in what?" Luffy asked.

"The ocean, you dumbass!" Mana yelled, then sighed. "Well, you're okay, that's good."

"Wat?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Nevermind." Mana smacked her forehead. "Okay, what's with the fish"

Luffy looked back at the fish, "Oh, this thing?" Luffy jumped up and patted the fish. "We're gonna eat it of course!"

"WHAT?!" She stared at the huge fish. It was more like an oversized shark with fin problems. "We're eating this thing?!"

"I didn't catch it for nothin'!" Luffy laughed. "Let's get this guy on the stove, or whatever you call it!"

"How am I supposed to cook this this thing?!" Mana ruffed her bright orange hair, she was going to go insane.

"Make it smaller? Like, cut it?" Luffy suggested. Mana's jaw dropped.

"Uh, did I hear you right?" Mana asked. "Did you just say something smart?"

Luffy tilted his head. "Wat?"

Recovering from the shock, Mana pointed at the fish. "Since it was your idea to cut the fish, I'll just go do some more important things, like some peace and quiet."

-xXx-

Mana just waited for the moment she would regret leaving Luffy in charge. She mentally laughed at herself. _I so stupid. He's probably going to just spill fish guts all over the wooden deck._ (1)

"Oops, that isn't right… Ah, I hope she doesn't notice that… Ooh, that doesn't look good…"

Crash!

Mana sighed. Luffy's gonna be in some deep shit when she walked over. "Alright, Luffy. What happ-" She stopped mid sentence, she gapped at the huge messed up fish. The fish. The nice, big, juicy, fat fish looked like scrambled eggs had exploded out the pan and scattered across the entire back deck. "Luffy~" She had an edge in her silky voice. A very murderous edge.

She saw a head perk up, behind the fish head, in the corner of the back deck. The straw hat on the head gave her all the information she needed.

-xXx-

Luffy noticed a shadow lump over him. He turned around to she a fuming Mana, with an amazingly dark aura surrounding her. He laughed nervously. "Hehe."

"Luffy." Mana growled. Her voice was low.

"Yeah?"

Ooooooh… he shouldn't have asked.

-xXx-

"Now then," Mana clapped her hands together, to get them all clean. She looked back at the beaten up Luffy, covered in bruises and bumps, "You'll catch another fish and leave the cutting to _me_."

Luffy muttered into the floor he wa lying on, "Hai, ma'am."

Mana started climbing up to the crow's nest. "I give up."

-xXx-

"Luffy!" Mana called down, from the crow's nest. The poor strawhat was still trying to catch a fish. "We're about to dock!"

"Yeah!" Luffy threw the pole onto the deck and danced around like a maniac. "Meat! Meat!"

Mana couldn't help but chuckle a bit from the crow's nest. Luffy was such a kid. That was what she found so interesting about him. Nothing fazed him. She jumped down from her perch and walk over to where Luffy was fishing. She took a look at the bait. Sponges? Seriously, the idiot was sponges as bait.

"Uh, Luffy…" Mana held up the sponge. "Was _this_ your bait?"

"Hm?" Luffy looked over. "Uh huh!"

"You expected the fish to bite a sponge?!" Mana grabbed the collar of his vest.

Luffy looked at her. "They looked tasty." He muttered.

Mana sweatdropped. "You're stupidity blows my mind." She let go of the vest. "Remind me, when we go into town, to buy some real fish bait." Of course, the idiot would never remember.

-xXx-

"So…" Mana looked around at all the shops and restaurants.

"Hungry~" Luffy slouched behind Mana.

Mana sighed. "There's a restaurant to the right of us, if you want to-"

That was all Luffy needed to know.

-xXx-

"Food!" Luffy yelled and flung himself into the restaurant.

Mana chased after him. "Hey wait!"

Luffy sat at the counter and knocked the table. "Hey old man! I want some meat!"

"Coming right up." The bartender went to the back of the bar.

Mana sat next to Luffy. "How will I put up with you?"

The bartender came back around and set two plates of food on the counter. "Eat up."

"Thanks for the food!" Luffy and Mana started stuffing their faces. Mana felt like something was wrong… with the people sitting next to them-

Mana and Luffy turned their heads and stared at a man with white hair and a girl with blue hair. And, the man and woman stared at them. Mana and Luffy froze for a second. They spit out their food onto the two people, (2) both shouting, "Hey, your that Smokey guy! What're you doing here?!" Luffy scooped the food into his mouth and Mana grabbed a bag (outta nowhere again) and shoved the food into it. "Thanks for the food." And, they ran out the door.

Smoker's shock was slowly replaced with realization of who had just spit food on them. "Mugiwara! Kori no ken!" Smoker yelled. "Tashigi! After them!"

"Yes sir!" The blue haired woman raced behind.

-xXx-

"What the hell is Smokey doing here?!" Mana yelled, with Luffy on her heels.

"Hey," Luffy ran up, next to Mana, "You know Smokey?"

"Hell, of course I do!" Mana exclaimed. "He came after me more than thirty five times in that town I was in! How can I not know him?!" Mana perked up as they ran towards the port. "Wait, how do you know him?"

"Oh, I was-"

"MUGIWARA!"

"I'll tell you later!" Luffy started pushing past Mana, towards the port. "Shipshipshipshipshipship!"

Mana's legs unconsciously started skidding and the ground started warming up. Luffy's legs did the same and the ground behind them started heating.

"What is this?" Tashigi's feet started burning.

"SHIP!" Mana and Luffy yelled. Their legs blurred out. And, well… the ground caught on fire. Honesty, Mana didn't know she could run that fast. But, this wasn't the time. They had a crazy smoke guy on their tails and it was not a good thing.

"How the hell do people run this fast?!" Smoker's eyes widened as he kept chasing them.

Luffy stretched his arm towards the ship's sail. Getting a tight grip, he reached backwards for Mana's hand. As the two hands locked, Luffy let his arm retract, sending the two flinging though the air.

"Woohoo!" Luffy stretched his arms and legs out, in the air.

Mana covered her eyes with her hands as the two crash landed on the ship.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy lied on the deck of the ship, arms and legs out. "Set sail!"

Mana gapped her fingers to look around. They were on the deck. Mana quickly remembered their situation and jumped up. "Luffy! Sailsailsailsailsailsailsailsailsail!"

"Huh?" Luffy sat up.

Mana kicked Luffy, sending him flying at the sail. "Untied the freaking sail!"

Mana looked out into the distance. Smoker was close to port. Not close enough to get to the ship, but close. At that moment Smoker activated his devil fruit, turning himself into smoker. He traveled a lot fast in this form. Mana cursed under her breath. "Helm." Mana rushed over. She grabbed the lever at the front of the deck and pushed it left. The ship veered around, away from the port. Pushing the lever further left, the ship turned, back facing the town. Mana then turned the lever, the ship sailed off, away from the town, back onto the ocean.

Mana sighed. She leaned against the rail of the ship. She slid into a sitting position. "That was way too close."

"You steer really fast, Mana!" Luffy clapped his hands together.

"Well," Mana looked up at Luffy, "If I'm running from some crazy smoke guy I have to steer fast, don't I."

"Oh, yeah." Luffy tapped his hand on his palm. "How did you meet Smokey, anyway?"

"As I said," Mana exhaled, "I ran into him a couple of times when I was in that town with the navy base."

"What happened?" Luffy sat down in front of Mana.

Mana scratch her head. "Let's just say it didn't go well." Mana snapped her fingers. "You told me you ran into him, too. How?"

"Well," LUffy crossed his arms. "I tried climbing the execution platform in Lougetown, but Smokey tried to stop me."

Mana blinked at him. Then, blinked again. And, again. "You climbed the execution platform." Mana blinked again. "You. Climbed. The. EXECUTION PLATFORM?"

"Uh huh!" Luffy smiled. "It was so cool!"

Mana just stared. It was surprising, yet unsurprising. She should have guess that Monkey D. Luffy was crazy enough to climb the freaking platform that Gol D. Roger was executed on.

Mana veered her vision past Luffy. On the other side of the deck, she saw something that was like a grey mist substance, in the back. "Hey, Luffy. Do you remember seeing mist this morning?"

"Hm?" LUffy turned his head. "Ah, no."

Mana stood up and walked over to other side of the ship. The mist was getting closer. "That's weird." Mist didn't just randomly appear, out of nowhere. And, this was the East Blue. Gray mist wasn't exactly an everyday thing you see. Mana felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. Gray mist. Wait a minute.

* * *

"_Hey Mani." Hannah pointed out into the horizon. "Do you remember gray mist this morning?"_

"_No, why?" Mana's gaze followed Hannah's fingers. There was gray mist along the horizon. "That's weird." _

"_Is it smoke?" Hannah leaned forward to get a closer look. _

_Mana shook her head. "Smoke looks a lot more solid than that."_

_At that sentence, a canon flew at the harbor._

* * *

Mana snapped up. Gray mist. Gray mist was danger. They were in danger. "Luffy! We need to get out of here!" At that moment, Mana's eye caught a flaming canon flying right at her. To shocked to move, Mana froze.

"Mana!" She heard Luffy yelled.

Mana felt someone knock her out of the way. She hit the ground. The last thing she saw was a figure, lying on the ground.

...Then, everything went dark.

* * *

**Is this a cliffy? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a cliffy. Bwahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil...I think.**

**(1) It just reminded me of how I always had my sister do things and how I would later regret it. Hehe. I'll never trust my sister again… **

**(2) Ah, poor Smoker. Everytime he finds Mugiwara he gets showered with food.**

**Anyway, see you guys later! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back from LA! Yes, I went to LA. Don't ask. And, now there's a tornado warning going off. Great. Just great. **

**Response to:**

**Zany Dragon- I don't know why Luffy's stomach is so big. Eiichiro Oda. Mana must be the Buddha to be able to put up with him. **

**Oops! I made a Rurouni Kenshin reference.**

**Question of the chapter: If you're a writer, do you like complete silence when you're writing? Or do you like to listen to music or something like that?**

**Personally, I like to listen to anime music. Piano cover is one of my favorites because I play the instrument. I also listen to some strings covers and wind instrument covers, because my brothers and sisters play those. Right now I'm listening to Dear you from Higurashi no naku koro ni. Piano cover done by anime pianist ishter-kun~. He is amazing. Please tell me your answer to the question. I'd love to hear it! **

**Now that we have that out of the way, ONWARD!**

**A Mysterious Island And The Entrance Of Akio Sunozaki!**

Mana's head pounded. Letting out a small grunt, she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear the fogginess that was blurring her vision. Mana quickly grasped at the situation. She was lying on her side. The ground beneath her was nothing like the wooden deck of the ship she was on. It was grassy and soft. There were countless trees scattered across the landscape. The forest was bright and warm. Mana balled her hand into a fist, catching some of the grass in her grip. She pushed herself up, into a sitting position. She held her head with her right hand. "What happened?" She quietly groaned. Rubbing her eyes, Mana stood up. _Okay. So, there was this gray mist. Then a flaming canon was flying at me. And after that, Luffy pushing me out of the way- _Shit. Luffy. She took a quick scan around her. Examining her surroundings. Luffy wasn't anywhere in sight. Damn it. Where was he? She took a few steps further, into the forest. "How am I supposed to find him here?" The forest seemed to go on forever. Mana ran. She needed to know where Luffy was. There was no way she was going to just leave him. She looked ahead. There was something on the ground, a few meters away. She ran faster. Stopping next to the object. It was a straw hat. Luffy's straw hat. Mana picked it up. There was no way Luffy would just leave it hanging around. From what she has seen, he clings onto it like it's his life. "Luffy!" Mana called. She held the straw hat close to her chest, as if she was protecting it. Looking around one more time, she took a few more steps forward. For a second, she saw a body, at the very edge of her sight. Not think at all, Mana rushed towards the body. Skidding to a stop as she confronted it, she put her hand over her mouth and dropped to the ground. "Luffy?"

Luffy lied on the ground, unmoving. There was a huge hole in the back of his vest, revealing a huge burnt spot on Luffy's back. He was on his side, arms and legs sprawled out in front of him. The only thing the told Mana he was still alive was the rising and falling of his chest. Mana shook his shoulder. "Hey."

Luffy groaned. His eyes shoot open and he quickly sat up. "Ow!"

"Don't sit up that fast, idiot!" Mana yelled at him.

Luffy place his right hand behind his head. "Hehe. That's funny. I don't remember hurting this much." He looked around. "Hey, Unknown. Where are we?"

"My name isn't Unkno-! Nevermind." Mana muttered.

As Luffy tried to get up, Mana pushed him back down by the shoulder. "You're burnt. We need to do something about that first."

"I'm fine!" Luffy threw hands into the air. "It's just a burn!"

Mana gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't buy it. "Yeah. Right." She looked around. _If I could just find some reeds or something that and bind things…_ Mana's eye caught a patch of cattail in the distance. "Wait here." She stood up and started heading towards the cattail.

-xXx-

_If I'm right for once, I could use these long leaf thingys as a binding. _Mana pulled out a leave from a cattail. Her feet were firmly glue to the ground, thanks to the mud, so she didn't fall back. "Okay, these should work." She smiled at her idea. Pulling her feet out of the mud, Mana ran back to where Luffy was waiting.

-xXx-

"And, you said your burns were no big deal." Mana rolled her eyes, as she blinded Luffy's injury. "You could have died, and you say 'it's no big deal'?!"

Luffy pouted. "It's _not_ a big deal. It's just a burn."

Mana sighed. "Yes. It could have _just_ made you lose a lot of blood, so you would _just_ die."

Luffy crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna die. I haven't become Pirate King, yet!"

Mana let out a growl of frustration. Why couldn't Luffy look after himself more? Well, he wouldn't be Luffy, if he did. She looped around the last of the cattail and secured the knot. "Okay." She took her hand away. "Make sure you don't push yourself. And, don't do anything reckless. Got it?"

Luffy was already up and about. He looked around. "Where do we find some meat?"

Mana sweatdropped. "You didn't hear any over that, did you?"

Luffy looked back at her. "Huh?"

"Nevermind," Mana stood up. "So, any idea where we are?"

Luffy laughed, "Nope! No a clue!"

**Bonk!**

"Ow!" Luffy held his head.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Mana growled at him. "We're freaking lost! Great! Fantastic! Right when things were going so well!" She threw her hand into the air. "What now?"

Luffy scratched him head. "I don't know…" He froze. He put both hands on his head. Then reach for his back. A look of horror crossed his face. "MY HAT! IT'S GONE! AHH!"

Mana looked back at him. Then to the ground, where they were sitting. The hat was lying in the grass. She had put it there when she was 'bandaging' Luffy's burn. Bending over, Mana picked it up and walked over to Luffy. "Here." She held out the straw hat.

Luffy looked down at her hand. "You found it!" He snatched the hat from Mana's hand and pulled it down, onto his head. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Mana let her arms fall back into its place, beside her. She looked around. "We should explore a bit. See if we can find the shore to the island and see where we are."

"Yeah, sure." Luffy nodded. "It can be an adventure!"

Mana mentally smirked. Adventure. She hadn't heard that word in such an enthusiastic tone since Hannah died. "Sure. Adventure."

-xXx-

"This island is so boring!" Luffy moaned. "And, I'm hungry."

"I can't see the shore anywhere. Maybe we're on the mainland?" Mana wasn't quite sure if this was just a huge island, or if it was an island at all. They had probably walked for hours by now. There was still no sign of a harbor, or village, or life, matter a fact. Beside the trees and other plants, there were no animals to eat and no water source in sight.

"Meat~" Luffy groaned, in the background.

"I have a really bad feeling about this island. It's not like any island I've read about." Mana kept walking. "Maybe we should take a break." She turned back. "Hey, Luffy."

Luffy was slumped on the floor. "Food~"

Mana sat down. "Sorry, Luffy. But, there's probably not going to be food for a while."

Luffy stared at her, with his jaw dropped. "No food?"

Mana nodded.

Luffy groaned. "I'm going to starve to death."

Mana shared his doubts. They probably weren't going to get off the island soon. The leaves rustled. As fast as a lightning bolt, Mana turned around. Getting on her knees, she was ready for an attack. But it never came. Confusing took over her mind.

Luffy was alert too. The rustling came again. Mana perked up. "Luffy! Behind you!"

Before the rubber man could react, a foot came out for behind the bushes and kick him in the back. It sent him flying into a tree.

Mana elbowed the attacker in the chest, sending a wave of ice out and freezing the area she hit. The attacker jumped back. "You're a devil fruit user, aren't you." Mana got a good look at the figure. He was a guy. Probably nineteen or eighteen. Blond hair, black eyes. He wore a simple white long sleeve shirt and black pants.

Mana didn't answer. She just looked over to Luffy. "Hey, you okay?"

Luffy got up and nodded. "Yeah."

The attacker charged at Mana. "You should take your eyes off the enemy." He growled. He charged at Mana ready to throw a punch. Mana dodged and kicked him in the back, making him fall. The attacker got back up and scowled.

"Gomu Gomu no...ROCKET!" Luffy launched himself at the man, knocking him out of the way. As the man fell onto the ground, Mana sent a wave of ice his way. Freezing him to the ground.

"Let me go!" The attacker tried struggling out of the ice, but it was too thick and he failed.

"That was too easy." Mana crouched next to the teen's head. "So, who're you?"

"Give me one reason I should tell you?" The teenager scowled.

Mana's patience was snapping. They were stranded on a god forsaken island, with no food or water, and they were lost. She didn't have time to deal with stuck up teenagers and their stupid arrogance. "Let's see. If you don't answer me I'll tear you limb from limb and chuck you into the ocean, with a wild smirk on my face. How's that for a reason?"

"Che." The teen turned his head away from her.

Mana glared at him. She punched the top of his head.

"Ow!" He glared up at her. "Fine! I'm Akio. Geez, witch."

Mana's left eye twitched. "Surname?"

"_Again_, why should I tell you?" Akio muttered.

"_Again_, my reason still stands." Mana growled. "And, I'll release you."

Akio gave her a glared of defiance. "Sunozaki."

"Akio Sunozaki. Hm." Mana shrugged. "Mana."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy sat down next to Mana. "Hi!"

Akio gave Luffy and 'hmph' and turned back to Mana. "Now, let me go, witch!"

"Che." Mana stood up. "You've been so cooperative that I'll just leave you here until the ice melts." She smirked.

"What?!" Akio's eyes widened. "That'll take ages!"

"Then wait ages." Mana said, matter o' factly. "You called me 'witch' twice. I like being called my real name."

Luffy smiled. "You shouldn't have called her that. She punched a guy through a building back in another town, because he called her 'Unknown'." He stood up and started walking.

Akio stared after them in rage. The anger turned into curiosity as he saw through the hole in Luffy's vest. There were cattail leaves wrapped around his back. "Hey, what's with the cattail? It's not a very good decoration, if that's what you're thinking."

Mana scowled. "It's not a decoration, baka."

Akio glared at her. "Well, sorry for caring! Witch…"

Mana spun around. "Shut up! My name is Mana! Got it! Let me spell it out for you! M. A. N. A!"

"I'm guessing that decoration was your idea." Akio smirked. "Stupid. Decoration. _Witch_."

Mana stomped towards him. "Look buddy." She crouched down and poked at his nose with her index finger. "If you don't want to get decked then I suggest you shut your asshole of a mouth."

"Hmph." Akio returned her look of anger. "And, what do you have that can hurt me?"

Mana growled, "Two hands that can chuck you straight through the gates of hell."

-xXx-

Akio wouldn't admit it, but this women was starting to scare him. Keeping his defiant look, he gave her a glare. "Anyway _Witch_," Akio ignored the hiss coming the women. "What's with the decoration?"

"It's not a decoration." Luffy put in.

"Then what is it?" Akio asked.

"Bandages!" Luffy smiled.

Akio raised and eyebrow. "Bandages?"

Mana pouted. "Yeah, bandages. You got a problem?"

Akio gave her a look. Then bursted out laughing. "Bandages?! You've got to be kidding me! Who in their right mind would use cattail leaves as bandages?!"

Mana seriously had a forehead vein pop out. For a moment, Akio literally heard her blood boil. "I, in my right mind used cattail leaves as bandages. _You got a problem_?"

"I do." Akio returned to glaring daggers at the women- Mana.

Mana smirk, evilly. "You talk big for a guy who got decked by a girl."

Akio snorted. "You talk big for a girl with breathtaking anger management issues."

"You're the one with issues!" Mana retorted

"Yeah, sure! Says the girl that froze me to the ground! I'm not the one who leaves a guy in a block of ice!"

"Hot head!"

"Bimbo!"

"Stuck up!"

"Idiot!"

"That's you!"

"Um, guys." Luffy cut them off.

"What?!" Mana and Akio shouted.

Luffy's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

The arguing pair sweatdropped. Mana sighed and stood up. "Well, we'd better find something to eat."

"You can't ." Akio said.

Mana looked down at him. "And why is that?" She asked dangerously.

Akio snorted. "There's nothing on the island."

That hit Luffy and Mana like a boulder to the head. "No. Food."

Akio nodded.

Luffy fell to the ground. "I'm so hungry~"

Mana fell onto her knees. "We're going to starve."

Akio sweatdropped. _This is a really weird pair of people._ He concluded. _I'm going to regret saying this…_ "There's some food that the place I set up camp." He said, reluctantly.

Luffy jumped back up. "Really?!"

Mana just looked at him.

"Yeah." Akio answered Luffy. "I'll show you if you just get me out of here."

Mana didn't see it as a favor. "Why should we get food from _you_?"

Akio smirked. "Because, if you try finding food anywhere else on this island, you'll starve before you find a mouse."

The thought clearly made Luffy frightened. "Come on, Unknown."

"It's Mana." Mana muttered. "Fine. I'll get you out, but you have to take us to the food or you'll really get it."

Akio looked away. "Yeah, yeah. Just get me out already!"

Mana glared at him. Then she shrugged. "Sure." She looked over her shoulder, at Luffy. "Hey, Luffy. You know what to do."

"Right!" Luffy smiled. Walking over to Akio's frozen body, he picked it up and carried it over his head.

"Oi, oi!" Akio looked down. "What're you doing?!"

"Getting you out!" Luffy laughed. Then, he chuckled him straight at the ground.

Mana gave Luffy a thumbs up and winked. "100% accuracy!"

Akio jumped up, bits of ice were still on his clothes. "What the hell was that all about?!" He held up his fist and when up to Luffy's face.

"I got you out, right?" Luffy placed both over his hands behind his head.

"Just wait 'till I get my hands on you, you little…"

Mana broke in, "Incase you forgot, the food."

Akio gave Luffy a last death glare and turn around, walking forward. "Follow me."

Mana crossed her arms and started walking. Luffy followed close behind.

"Don't try anything." Mana whispered, under her breath.

Akio snorted. "You think I would?"

Mana looked to her left. "Che."

**So, what do you think of Akio? Is he a bad guy or good guy? Who exactly is he? Place your guess!**

**Oh, yeah! Longest chapter so far! Woohoo!**

**Anyway, nothing else to say. Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Woohoo!**

**Response to:**

**Zany Dragon- Let's see if you were right…**

**Question of the chapter: What is the first anime/manga you've watched/read?**

**For me, it's an anime called Yu Yu Hakusho. And, let me tell you. WOO! That was one anime I will NEVER EVER forget. Is it weird that a girl that acts like the shyest kid in my school would choose a shonen as their first anime? I hope not… Yu Yu Hakusho was introduced to me by my third brother and, at first I thought, "Hell no." But when I watched to first episode I slapped myself really hard and said, "You are so stupid." This anime… this anime was… awesome. What else can I say about it?**

**Warning: This chapter is dialogue heavy, so it might seem short… ah, whatever.**

**Anyway, enough of my blubbering. ONWARD!**

Akio crossed his arms and made a pouty expression. Mana did the same. They turned their head and looked at each other. Then, they did a 'humph' and turned their heads the opposite direction.

_Stuck up jerk._

_Stupid witch._

Luffy just followed obediently. He wasn't going to risk losing his food if he got them mad.

No one talked the entire time they were walking. Just completely silence. Complete and utter silence.

-xXx-

"_This_ is your campsite?" Mana asked. There was one tent up and a fire the was roasting a chunk of meat. "It looks to neat."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akio yelled at her.

Mana shrugged. Luffy laughed.

Akio glared at them. "Anyway, the food is-"

"Meat!" Luffy was about to lung at the fire, where his precious meat was being roasted. But, Mana blocked him. She glared at him. Luffy pouted.

Akio guessed that they still didn't trust him. He snorted. Of course the _witch_ didn't trust him. "There's water in the barrel over there." He pointed at a wooden barrel next to the tent. "Don't drink it all, or I'll kick your ass."

Mana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! You wouldn't last a second against me."

"You wanna bet?!" Akio growled.

Mana returned a glare. "300 million beli."

Akio's left eye twitched at the witch's confidence. "Look, _women_." He hissed. "Just because you have a devil fruit power, doesn't mean you can go around-"

"Luffy's the one with a devil fruit." Mana snorted. "I was born with my ability."

Akio stared. Then turned his head to Luffy. Then stared some more. "Wait. What?"

Luffy hooked the skin inside his mouth and pulled. His cheek stretched, and stretched… and stretched. Luffy smiled, "I'm a rubberman!"

Akio's jaw almost hit the ground. "You're... a rubberman?"

Luffy unhooked his finger and the skin snapped back into place. He laughed. "Yep! I ate the Gumo Gumo no Mi. So I'm rubber! Except I sink like a hammer in water."

Redeeming himself, Akio lifted an eyebrow. Did Luffy just tell him everything about his devil fruit power? Geez, this kid was _way_ too trusting. _If I could just a little more info, make sure they're not with __**him**__._

"So Luffy," Akio started, "Are you guys part of the navy or passing sailors?"

Mana snorted. "Navy? Hell no."

"We're pirates!" Luffy laughed.

"_You're_ the pirate." Mana corrected. "I'm just company."

Akio blinked. "You're a pirate?" Why was this making less and less sense every time? "Wait, how old are you guys?"

"17 years old." Luffy answered.

"16." Mana muttered.

Akio gave Luffy a look. "Are you sure? You look more like a 15 year old to me."

Luffy pouted. "I'm 17!"

Mana gave Akio a suspicious look. "Now that you know our ages, lets hear yours."

Akio shot a glare at Mana, then snorted, "18."

Blink, blink. Mana started laughing, which pissed Akio off. "And you're saying that Luffy doesn't look like _his_ age? That's golden coming from _you_!"

Akio's face started turning to a tint of red . "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mana just kept laughing, which made Akio's face turn into a light shade of red. "Shut up!" Honestly, he hated looking younger than he actually was. "You thought I was 17 or something?"

Mana quickly put a lid on it, which surprised him. A lot. "No." Mana replied, bluntly. "I thought you were 19 years old."

"What's the big deal then?!" Akio demanded.

Mana looked to her left. "I don't know."

"YOU-!"

-xXx-

The day seemed to slip by. Luffy and Akio chattered with each other near the fire, where Luffy was eating his chunk of meat. Mana sat under a tree, staying away from Akio. She still didn't like him. There was something off about him. Something he wasn't telling them. But, Mana didn't bother with it. She just watched as Luffy and Akio talk about really useless things. Luffy was giving out a lot of information about them, but Mana didn't try stopping him. He was Luffy. No one could stop him, even if they tried. She didn't what they were talking about. So, she didn't know why Akio suddenly bursted out laughing. Not that she wanted to know, anyway.

"So, Luffy. What your crew like?"

"Oh! My crew? They're the best! Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji!"

"Really? I'd like to meet them."

"Yeah! You should!"

-xXx-

Night engulfed the island. The only light sources they had were moonlight and the fire in the center of the camp. Mana was still suspicious and refused to eat with Akio and Luffy.

"Okay then. Your loss." Akio would say, then walk off.

Mana couldn't help but to notice how much Luffy trusted Akio. But, still. Luffy had enough sense to not tell him about Crimson Red, in which Mana was thankful for.

"Hey, Akio. What this?"

"That's sea king."

"Really? It looks different from what Sanji usually makes."

"That's because I'm not Sanji."

"Ow! This meat is hot!"

"That's because it just came off the fire, baka."

"Hey, what kind of meat is this?"

"That's boar. Don't play with your food."

Mana wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was a kind of cute moment. (1)

-xXx-

It was night fall. Akio slept outside the tent. Luffy was sleeping on the other side of the campsite. His snores were too loud. Akio almost felt bad for people who had slept him before.

Mana slept inside the tent. Akio had to give it up because she was a _girl_.

A noise went off. Akio reached for his pocket and took out a mini den den mushi. He answered.

"Hi, Akio here."

"Commander Sunozaki, sir. You have orders to meet Fleet Admiral Akainu at Marine Headquarters."

"And?" Akio asked.

"It's in a week, sir."

"Tell me. Why should I?"

"But, sir. Akainu-"

"I have a lead on Crimson Red that I don't want to give up." Akio explained, almost lazily. "Why should I go to HQ _just_ because some stuck up admiral wants me to?"

"Sir, the orders were-"

"Tell that bastard, Bakainu this." Akio glared. "I don't follow orders." And, he hung up.

**I know, I know. It was short. I just did it as a little update. Ah! The tomatoes! Not the tomatoes! Ack!**

**(I) Don't get me wrong on this one.**

**Oh, and I called Akainu 'Bakainu' because I wanted to give you an idea of Akio's respect for him. Yeah, not that much.**

**I don't know. I just...hmm. Some of you think I might have just pulled this out of my ass and typed it down on a document. I have one word for those people. Yes. **

**Actually, I was daydreaming while my mom was shopping and I came up with it for some reason. **

**My thoughts: **_**Hmmm, well. Akio could be part of the marines and there would be a huge plot twist. Yep! Let's go with it! PLOT TWIST!**_

**So… yeah. **

**Anyway, that's enough of my random blabbing. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, before I start… I KNOW AKAINU ISN'T FLEET ADMIRAL YET! I'M SORRY! I FORGOT! ARGH! SOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Woo. Okay, enough of that.**

**Response to:**

**Zany Dragon: You're a good guesser… better than me, anyway.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!**

**Akio**

Mana was pissed. Yes. Very, very, very, very, _VERY_ pissed. Akio was definitely hiding something from them. Why else would she find a den den mushi on the ground, where he was sleeping? Why else would he have all this supplies? It didn't make sense!

Apparently, Akio and Luffy were in the forest somewhere. Akio had carved a note into the tree, next to the tent. Mana read the note again.

_Hey witch. Me and Luffy are going to try to find some food. _

Didn't he say there was no food on the island?! Mana put her hand over the carving. Okay, maybe she was over reacting. Maybe the den den mushi was there because… because… No. This was not something she could brush off. There was definitely something up. She was going to find out.

-xXx-

"Too bad. Right when I thought we were going to find something."

Mana tensed for a moment. That was Akio.

"Yeah. I thought I saw a rabbit."

Luffy.

Mana looked behind her. Luffy and Akio stepped out of the bushes and trees. She glared straight at Akio. She could tell that it successfully unnerved him, which made Mana's mood slightly better.

"So witch, what's the look?" Akio's voice remained defiant.

Mana glared. "I need to talk you about something." She kept her voice calm, but her anger was about to explode. She needed to get it out soon, or she would blow.

Mana caught a slight spark of nervousness cross his eyes, but it only lasted a brief second. "Sure, _witch_." Mana didn't bother to react. She's heard it too many times by now.

Mana turned to Luffy. "I need you to _stay here_. Got it?"

Luffy nodded, but he was already half way into the forest again.

Mana grabbed Akio by the wrist and quickly dragged him deep into the forest.

-xXx-

"I have some things I want to asked you about." Mana started.

Akio snorted. "You already told me that, women. Cut the crap. What do you want?"

Mana lifted an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that." Reaching into the pocket of her shorts, she pulled out the den den mushi. "What do _you_ want?"

Mana had to give Akio some credit for not freaking out. "What's with the den den mushi?" His voice was leveled and calm, but Mana could tell he was forcing it.

"Can you explained why I found it on the ground, where _you_ were sleeping." Mana was growing impatient with him.

Akio snatched the den den mushi from her hand and quickly stuffed it into his pocket. "That's none of your business." He muttered, under his breath. He was about it turned back, but Mana grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.

"Oh, I think it is." She growled. "I need to know what you're up to…"

Akio narrowed his eyes.

"..._Commander Sunozaki_."

Akio stiffened. But then he chuckled. Mana was caught off guard with the sudden change of attitude. "I thought you would find out some time. _Kori no ken_."

Mana glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I was always told that you were usually the reason for all those Base raids in Nolend Town." Akio said. "Why are you out here with Mugiwara?"

"Why are you out here?" Mana asked. "I heard that you were always under Akainu's damn foot."

Akio spat at the name. "I have nothing to do with that bastard. I have my own issues."

Mana lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Why should I tell you?" Akio muttered.

Mana poked Akio's nose. "My. Reason. Still. Stands."

Akio grabbed Mana's wrist and pulled it away. "I have no reason to tell you, if you don't tell me your reason first."

Mana snorted. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

"What makes you think I can trust _you_?"

Mana bit her lip. He had a point. "I'll tell you why I'm with Mugiwara if you tell me about you first."

Akio was defeated. There was no arguing with this woman. "I'm hunting down Crimson Red."

Mana stared for a moment. "Really? What makes you think I'll believe _that_."

Akio pouted. "Well, what can I do to make you believe me?"

"I don't think you can." Mana's eyes were looking up, and she placed her hand behind her head. "First off, you're a dog of the navy. Second off, navy members listen to the higher rankers. Why would you defy Akainu to hunt down some pirate?"

"I do as I please." Akio grunted. "And, I have my revenge to exact."

"Oh?" Mana scrolled her eyes back down, to meet Akio's. "Revenge is more important than following your navy orders?"

Akio nodded.

"Hm. What did Crimson do to you to make you so mad?" Mana was growing more curious by the second.

Akio turn his head away from her. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Mana sat down on the grass, cross-legged.

Aki stared in surprise. He sat down too. Crossing his arms, he opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I was six at the time. And, I was sitting at the port of my home town with my sister, Akira…

-xXx-

"_Hey! Akira, do you see that?" Akio pointed out, into the horizon. "Do you remember any gray mist this morning?"_

"_No, why?" Akira asked. Her gaze followed Akio's finger. "Hey, is that a ship?"_

"_It looks like it's coming out of the mist." Half of Akio's body as leaning over the deck. "Hey, something fired off it."_

_Akira's eyes followed the object that was flying towards the port. Her eyes widened. "It's a canon!" _

_As the canon fell towards the port where Akio was sitting, his body froze. He couldn't move. He just stared at the canon. _

"_Akio! Move!" Akira grabbed Akio's wrist and yanked him off the port. _

_The canon hit, causing a major explosion. The port crumbled. Akira let out a puff of relief. "That was way too close." _

_The ship was less than a mile near the town now. Men jumped of small row boats and paddled towards the island. The men. They had weapons. Akio stared at the ship. The ship. The flag. The skull. They were pirates. Akira grabbed Akio's hand. "Akio, we need to go!"_

_Akio stared at her, then nodded. "Right."_

_-xXx-_

"_Everyone! Pirates! Pirates are here!" Akio and Akira shouted. "Pirates are attacking!" _

_Canon after canon, the town had been blown to ashes. Akio looked around. He already found a few villagers scattered lifelessly, across the streets. The sky was dark with smoke. Fires escaped their containment. Right now, it looked a lot worse than hell, to Akio. Then again, what did he know about hell? Pirates blotted the town, slicing and dicing everything in their path. _

"_Where do you think you two brats are going?" A voice behind Akio stopped the two running siblings dead in their tracks. Akio turned around to be confronted by a pirate, twice the size of him. He didn't bother to try describing the face to himself. It was too ugly, anyway. "You're not going anywhere." The pirate smirked and pounded his fist into his other palm. Akio held out his arm to his side, shielding Akira. He growled._

"_You're not touching her." Akio spat. _

"_My, my. A feisty one, I see." He lifted his fist, ready to throw a punch. "I'll make this quick." _

_Akio's eyes widened as the fist came thrusting forward, punching him square in the chest. _

_-xXx-_

"_No! Let go of her!" Akio's body wouldn't respond. He was helpless, lying on the ground. The pirate had found a knife on the ground and pinned Akira down by the neck, lying on her back. _

"_Nii-chan." Akira reached out for him. A tear escaped her eye. "Help me…"_

"_Akira!" Akio held his hand out. He saw the pirate lift the knife, pointing down at Akira's chest. _

_And there was blood._

-xXx-

...She didn't survive that. Crimson Red left the village burned to the ground. No one was left except me. He slaughter everyone except me." Akio's eyes were full of hate. He growled, "That's why I want to hunt him down."

Mana's expression was blank for a moment. Her bangs shadowed her eye. After a minute of processing the information she was just told, she lifted her head, her eyes didn't give away a single emotion. "I guess that's how they do things." She finally said. "He only left me, too."

Akio looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Looks like we have something in common." Mana stood up and patted herself clean. "Well, I still can't trust you. You could be lying to me." She started walking back, towards the campsite. "So, I'll be keeping an eyes on you."

Akio just stared after her. "What did she mean by 'we have something in common'?" He knew one thing. Mana was hiding something too.

-xXx-

"Luffy!" Mana stepped into the campsite.

Luffy turned around from a tree. "Oh! Hey Mana! Where were you? Where's Akio? What happened? What were you talking about?"

Mana blinked.

"I'm right here." Akio stepped out the trees.

Luffy smiled. "Hey Akio! I'm hungry! Can we eat?"

Mana hit Luffy on the back. "You're always hungry! Remind me to give you hunger-management classes."

"Ow." Luffy jumped away from Mana's fist.

Mana perked up. "Oops. I forgot about your burn. Sorry."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Burn?"

Mana stuck her tongue out at Akio. "None of your business."

Akio grumbled. She was still the same _witch_. "If that thing wrapped around his back is really bandages, then you might want to change them into real ones." He walked over the water barrel and opened the box that was sitting on top of it, taking out a rolled of bandages. He tossed it over to Mana, who caught it. Taking a look at the roll, Mana looked over at him. "What?" Akio's face was starting to heat up with embarrassment. "They're not poisonous, if that's what you're thinking." This witch was _way_ too cautious. Did she really think he was going to try to kill them or something? Mana eyed him. "What?!" Akio threw his arms into the air.

Mana shrugged. "Thanks."

Akio turned his head away. "Yeah. Sure."

Mana gave him a playful glare. "That's the part where you say 'you're welcome'."

"Che."

**Done! Didn't I post a chapter yesterday? I forget… Wow. This is the first time I updated twice in a row. And I just typed this today! Woah!**

**OH! And this is for Zany Dragon:**

**Scratch out what I said about Luffy and Mana being a crazy pair. **_**Akio**_ **and Mana could destroy the universe! Seriously. Those two can do some serious damage to the romance world.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! Oh, and sorry 'bout the short chapter last time. I don't have much time to type long chapters. Also… coughcoughi'mlazycoughcoughcough. WOO!**

**Sorry about that… **

**But, I'm back so… yeah. And, sorry about the quality of my chapters lately. Quarter 4 for school is a real pain and I got a D- on a test… I did one of my famous Natsu roars when I got home. The neighbors were fairly disturbed after that…uh… RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm crazy.**

**Disclaimer: You think I own One Piece?! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIEC- Actually, I'm glad if you think I own One Piece. But, if I did…..Welllll. Let's just say that Ace wouldn't have been hole punched through the chest, Whitebeard would have survived (because he's a freaking badass), Luffy would have beat the shit out of Akainu, and that stupid, **_**stupid**_**, STUPID admiral would have been thrown into the ocean and sinked to the bottom like the insect he is! See what I did there? You know, insects drown in water and they sink and stuff… No? Fine…**

**ONWARD!**

"And…. Done!" Mana secured the knot in the bandage.

Luffy jumped up and quickly grabbed his vest, reaching his arms through the holes. "Yahoo! Let's go!"

Akio lifted his eyebrow. "Go where?"

"Off this island, of course!" Luffy cheered.

Akio opened his mouth to speak, but a roll of bandages was stuffed into his mouth by a certain red head.

Mana smirked. "Let's try this again. Thank you."

"Youh wehhome, wih." **Translation: You're welcome, witch. **Akio crossed his arms and pouted.

"That's better." Mana grabbed the roll out of said teen's mouth and tossed it behind her. "Anyway, we need to get off this island if we're going to find Crimson."

Luffy tilted his head. Then jumped up. "Oh yeah! We need to save my crew!"

Akio just stared at Mana. "You're going to help me find Crimson?"

Mana turned away. "We're not helping you, idiot. We're just trying to find the same person." She started walking toward the forest. "Let's go."

"Right!" Luffy chase after her.

Akio turned his head to his left with a glared and followed.

-xXx-

"You got us lost, didn't you." Akio muttered. They had been wandering around the forest for a while now and there was no sign of Akio's ship at any beach or cliff.

Mana's eye twitched irritably and she pouted. "We're not lost!"

Akio smirked, but it was more out of Mana's stupid pride for not admitting the obvious. "We're wandering in a freaking forest, with a girl that can't see past her stupidity. What other word does that define besides 'lost'?"

Mana crossed her arms and looked to her left. "Uh…...Mild displacement….?"

Akio did a facepalm. "Riiiiiiiight. _Mild displacement_ is the problem."

Mana spun around to face him with a glared. Sticking her face into his, she growled, "I'd like to see you lead the way, Mr. Ilivedonthisstupidrockforfifteenyears!"

Akio returned the favor. "I did not like on this thing for fifteen year!"

"Then how would you know where to go?! And, you're saying _I'm_ stupid!" Mana grabbed the collar of his shirt with her right hand and held up her other at Akio's face, balled up into a fist.

"I bet I could lead better than you!" Akio spat. In contrast, getting a fist to the face.

"I'd like to see you try!" Mana shouted.

Akio fell onto the ground, dazed.

A hand grabbed Luffy by the wrist and pulled. Mana looked behind her and saw Luffy, trying to drag her. "Let's go~" Luffy moaned. "We're not getting anywhere!"

Mana stared at him in realisation. "Right." Mana just started following Luffy.

Akio sat up. "Hey! Don't leave me!"

Mana kept walking, but turned her head around. "Then hurry up."

Akio growled and stood up, brushing himself off. Then proceeded to chase after the two.

-xXx-

"I can't believe we can't find the end of this stupid rock!" Mana groaned. The trio had been wandering for hours now and they still didn't find any signs of water, let alone an ocean. Akio and Luffy's backs were slouched over and the tip of their fingers were brushing the grass.

All of their stomachs growled.

"Food~" Akio and Luffy whined simultaneously.

Mana sweatdropped. "Yeah, yeah. Stop thinking about it and you won't be hungry."

Akio looked up. "Don't act like you're not hungry. You're stomach just growled too, you know."

Mana cheeks flushed. "Did not!"

Luffy looked over. "Mana, your cheeks are red. Are you sick?"

Mana quickly whacked him in the head, sending his face crashing towards the ground. Mana unnaturally straightened up and started stalking away.

"Ow." Luffy muttered into the ground.

Akio chuckled. "Tough luck."

Mana shot around. "You want some too?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Mana just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Seriously. How can a women like her behave like that? It was like she had a hundred clones that switched places. Akio grew depressed. Just imagining having a hundred clones of Mana was horrifying! A hundred clones of Mana. Hell. If someone did that, he would murder the shit of of them! He didn't care who it was! Even if it were God himself, he would cut him in half and scrape his guts out before burning him on a sta-

"Hey, Akio." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Luffy. The young pirate look genuinely curious. "Why were you muttering to yourself?"

Akio turned red. "Oh...uh, nothing! Nothing at all! Hehe!" Was he really saying those things out loud?! Well, good thing that the witch didn't hear-

"Akio~" Mana's voice was so silky and sweet, it was creepy as hell!

Akio gulped. "Yeah…?"

"A hundred clones of me would be worth it, for torturing the crap out of you." Akio was pretty sure he could hear her smirk.

He scooted a few feet away from the witch after that.

-xXx-

Akio and Luffy toppled over. "Tired."

Even Mana collapsed onto her back, lying down on the soft, mossy grass. "What time is it?"

Akio rolled over onto his back slowly and stared up at the sky. "Judging by the position of the sun, it's about 4 pm."

Mana and Luffy let out an 'ugh'. "We've been walking for five hours!"

Akio sweatdropped. "More like eight."

Mana glared at him. "Excuse me for trying to make things sound less hopeless!"

"_Excuse me_ for trying to state the obvious!"

Mana jumped up. "You wanna take me?!"

Akio jumped up too. "Bring it on witch! I can take you on anytime, anywhere!"

"You wanna GO?!"

"Let's go!"

"Bring it on!"

"Your move, bitch!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were deaf!"

"Guys…"

"What?!" Akio and Mana screeched at a startled Luffy.

After a few second of regaining himself, Luffy opened his mouth to speak. "Company."

Mana and Akio tilted their heads. "What?"

Just then, a teenager wearing a white vest and navy blue pant jumped out from the bushes and aimed a punch at Luffy's back. Effortlessly, Luffy turned sideways and the man brushed past him.

"Why does everyone always aim at my back?" Luffy whined. Without getting up, he stretched his arm back and swung it forward, hitting the teen square in the face. "Well, I guess it's because I have bandages there." He turned his head to look. "Eh, whatever."

Mana stepped on the teen's face. "He's like Akio."

Akio raised his hand. "What?!"

Mana sighed and kneeled down. "Now, so you don't escape…" She touched the teen's wrist and it froze itself to the ground.

Mana stepped over the body and touched his other wrist, freezing it. She did the small to all the limbs until he couldn't so much as budge them. "Now then, who are you?" The teenager grunted and looked away. Mana notice the white cap on his head that said "Marine" on it and grew quite smug. "A marine, huh." Mana flicked the side of the teen's face. "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

The marine snorted.

Mana laughed. "Yep! Deja vu all over again!"

Akio's whole face flushed. "He's not like me!" Akio fumed.

Mana chuckled, which caught the flaming Navy Captain off guard.

The navy officer looked up at Akio. His eyes widened. "Commander Sunozaki, sir. What are you doing with Mugiwara and Kori no ken?"

Akio straightened up and scratched his head with a finger. "Well, uh. You see…I was, uh...hmm. How should I say this..."

Mana smacked her forehead. "I'll leave you two to do some catching up." She stood up and brushing herself off. Then, proceeded to snatch Luffy's wrist and drag his like a bag of nuts across the ground.

-xXx-

"Commander…"

Akio whacked himself on the forehead. "Save it. What do you want, Dai?"

Dai snorted. "Yeah, yeah." Then his eyes turned hard and serious. "What I want to know is, why are you hanging around Mugiwara and Kori no ken?"

Akio lowered his head and turned it to his left. His eyes were a mixture of pain and hardness.

Dai seemed to know that look and his eyes softened. "Crimson?"

Akio nodded. "You got it."

Dai sighed. "Why would you be with _them_ though?"

"They have an idea of where he is. I won't give up this chance. It might be my only one."

Dai nodded, which made Akio surprised. "Sure, go ahead. All I need to do is tell headquarters that you're heading to the West Blue in precue of someone."

"Thanks, Dai." Akio nodded.

"It's what a first mate does."

-xXx-

Mana, Luffy, and Akio walked along. Mana, dragging a tied up Dai by a rope.

"You don't have to drag him, you know." Akio pointed out.

"He's a marine. Can't trust him." Was Mana's immediate answer.

"He's my first mate."

"Who cares?"

"Me."

"Aww! First Mate and Captain! _Solovely_!"

"Shut up."

"Forever alone, Akio Sunozaki." Mana spread her hand out in front of her, as if she were drifting off into a daydream.

Akio turned red.

Luffy bent over to look Akio in the face. "Why didn't you tell us about you being a Marine, Akio?"

Akio looked over at him. "Actually, I told witch over there earlier today."

Luffy looked over at Mana.

Mana smiled. "Inside secrets, Luffy." She joked, answering the look on the teen's face, causing the pirate to pout.

Akio was surprised. They were taking the whole "marine" thing pretty good. Luffy freaked at first, but not even a second later he was good. Well, that's how Luffy is. Right? It didn't take a long time to get used to Luffy's jumpy and energetic personality. Heck, he had crew members _way_ worse than _Luffy_. Ugh. Just thinking about it made Akio want to fall over and die.

"Mmm. Hmmm! Mhm!" Dai tried to speak, but the ice over his mouth stopped him from doing so.

Mana sighed. "So, where's that shore?" She put her hand up to her forehead to scan the area.

"Mhm hmmhm." Dai sounded as if he were trying to tell them.

"I can understand you like that, you know." Mana looked down at his.

A vein popped out of Dai's forehead. "HMH MMMH HMHMHH!" Oh, Dai was fuming.

"Maybe you should take that ice of his mouth." Akio suggested.

Dai nodded vigorously. "Mhm."

Mana looked down at the distressed teen with a smile that was so normal, it was creepy. "Too bad."

Dai's face turned red with anger. "HMM MHMHHM HMH!"

Akio started to chuckled, which quickly evolved into a laugh. A loud one too. "Dai, you're such an idiot sometimes!"

Dai turned to Akio with a blood chilling glare. "HM HMHMMM MMMH MHM MMMH! MHMH HMM MMMMMH HMH! MHMH MHMH MHHMHHHM! HMHHMMMMHH MH MHM MHMM!"

Akio had been in a similar situation like this at HQ before, so he could now understand the "unique" art of speaking "Dai". Apparently his first mate's mindless mumbles said, "I go out of my way to lie to HQ, probably get an ass whooping from Sengoku, and _this_ is how you repay me?! I'm your freaking friend and you get me into _this_? What's wrong with you?! I swear, when I get out of this, I'm going to rip of your limbs and chuck you into the ocean!"

Akio smirked a smirk that said, "Let's see you try."

Dai just grumbled and kept letting himself get dragged. "Mm."

Luffy walked a little behind Dai, smiling his usual goofy smile. It was a little less wide than it usually was though, and he was unusually quiet, which made Mana and Akio a little concerned.

"Hey, Luffy." Mana was the first to make a move. "You okay?"

Luffy tilted his head. "Yeah, why?"

Mana shook her head. "Nothing, just curious."

Luffy just smiled. "Sure!"

Mana huffed and turned her head back around. "I'm thirsty."

"Why can't you pop a piece of ice into your mouth or something." Akio suggested. It was obviously a good solution.

"My ice doesn't melt."

Okay, maybe not…

Then it struck him.

"Wait a minute." Akio started, "When you froze me in that block of ice, you said you were going to leave me until the ice melts. And if your ice doesn't melt…"

Mana blinked once, then started laughing. "You catch on pretty quickly!"

"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME THERE FOR LIFE?!" Akio bursted out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He knew the witch was cruel but _this_ was just freaking scary!

"You got it!" Mana laughed.

Akio's jaw hit the ground. "You...you dirty, rotten…"

"Save it, drunktard."

"I'm not a drunktard!"

"Mm, Mhhh _hm_hm hmh." **Translation: Yes, you **_**are**_ **a drunktard.** Dai nodded.

"Shut up, Dai." Akio pouted.

It wasn't long ago that Mana and Luffy had found out that Akio was a very _exclusive_ drinker. Luffy said that he was to sake as Zoro was to sake. They got into a very… _interesting_ conversation after that. Mana didn't want in it. Actually, that was the only time today that Luffy really spoke a lot at a time. You could say Mana was a lot more than just worried.

"Hey, Luffy… You sure you're okay?" Mana asked again.

"Yeah…" Luffy tilted his head. "Is there anything wrong?"

"N-no. Not at all." Mana replied quickly and whipped her head back around. For the short amount of time Mana's known Luffy, she gathered enough information on his personality to safely say he was the absolute WORST liar, _ever_. He sounded pretty believable right now, so she didn't know what she was getting all worried about. She must be going crazy.

-xXx-

"Where's the stupid shore?" Mana stared to the trees.

"HMH HMMM MMMHMHM MH!" Dai growled.

Akio smirked. "He said he'll tell you if you take the ice off his mouth."

"Really?" Mana punched poor Dai in the face. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!"

"HMHMH HMH!"

"He said that he tried to."

"Oh."

Akio facepalmed. "Oh, she says."

Mana grabbed a huge stick on the ground and looked over at Dai.

The poor teen gulped. "Mmh mh."

"He asked about what you're about to do." Akio translated.

Mana gave Dai a devilish smirk. "Getting the ice off, of course." And with that clarified, Mana smashed the stick against the teen's mouth, sending his crashing into a tree.

"Ouch!" Luffy flinched away from Dai, playfully.

"There." Mana dropped that stick. "Now the ice is off."

Dai shook his head to clear it. "You sick bastard."

Akio looked down at Dai, laughing. "At least you didn't have to go through what I did. I was thrown straight at the ground!"

Dai protruded out his lower lip and his face formed into an unamused pout. "Shut up."

Akio took that as a cue to keep laughing.

-xXx-

Dai had to live through quite the beating after he told Mana and the others that they've been heading the wrong way for ten hours straight. That did not only just anger Mana. It enraged her. His butt still had bruises on it. Not to mention his face, arms, chest, legs, and everywhere else.

To say the least, Mana was the happiest person in the world.

The group of four had set up camp for the night. Luffy complained that he would rather be on the ocean and sleep below deck where he could heard the creaking of the floor and the waves hitting against the side of the ship. Of course, Mana told him to shut up and help set the tent up. Akio had gathered up the firewood and piled it in a fashion to light up. It was Mana's turn to cook. She took the ingredients that Akio had and made some soup. Also, making some meat for Luffy. Dai, of course, refused to eat her cooking.

Mana walked over to Dai, who was sitting near a tree. "You're not eating?"

"Your cooking probably taste bad anyway."

Mana's patience just blew out. "You know what you're going to do?"

Dai gulped. Mana swung her foot back, then swung it forward, sending Dai shooting across the campsite. "You're gonna get your ass over there and eat the crap that I serve you, you ungrateful, goddamn piece of shit!"

-xXx-

"Ni~ght." Mana yawned and crawled into the tent. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." Akio muttered and walked over to his sleeping bag. "Ah, time to sleep!"

"Mm." Luffy rolled onto his side, snoring. His face had a soft smile on and he squeezed his pillow close to his chest. "I'm going to be Pirate King~"

Dai raised an eyebrow and smiled. Akio let out a huff and when to sleep.

-xXx-

"_Seek me out… and kill me. I'll be waiting…"_

…

"_You can't find me. You live your life a regret."_

…_._

"_I'll see what you do with your life. Hunt me down, or live with the regret of not doing anything."_

…

"_You want to hunt me down? I'll look forward to seeing what you will become."_

…

"_Mana, live is not a privilege! When you're gone, there's always someone that will be more hurt than you!"_

…

"_Akio, whatever you think about me, I'll always be your sibling. Siblings are there for each other. I'll always be there for you."_

…

"_Mani, I'm smiling because I'm your friend. I'll laughing because you can't do anything about it!"_

…

"_Akio, forget about me. Forget about me and live."_

…

"_Hannah, don't go!"_

…

"_Akira, I can't forget."_

…

"_I'll avenge you!"_

**The ending wasn't the best… ah, who cares? You? Stop proving me wrong, goddamn it. The ending was Mana and Akio's dreams… don't give me that look! **

**Wow! 3000+ word! That's a lot!**

**Anyway, bye!**


End file.
